Many people desire to place window treatments adjacent the interior of windows, both in residential and commercial applications. Typically, such treatments are for aesthetic, economical, or functional reasons, but may also be a combination thereof, or for other reasons. Such window treatments are often placed on the interior wall near the window, along the window frame (either the top or the sides), or on the recess adjacent a frameless window. Treatments may be placed in other areas adjacent a window and the examples given above are not meant to be exhaustive.
It is often extremely difficult and time consuming to position a window treatment at equal distances from the window on each side of the window treatment. Typically, this task requires the user to measure a certain distance up from a reference point on each side of the window, and then measure a corresponding distance out from a reference point on each side of the window. Often, this results in unequal spacing on the first and second ends of the window treatment, such that the window treatment is not square with the window.
The only solution to this problem currently available is to measure the relevant distances several times to ensure that the first and second ends of the window treatment are properly placed with respect to the window. The use of a square tool may be employed, but often the result is the same—several measurements must be taken on each side of the window to ensure the window treatment is properly placed.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide an improved apparatus for positioning a window treatment or other structure on a wall adjacent a window.